


Blue Efflux

by griffin_black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield porn, pure and simple. Thor loses control and lightnings all over poor Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Efflux

Thor held Steve at the hips, keeping his ass and lower back off of the bed, the better to plough his dick deep inside of Steve’s hole. Thor’s fingers bit into Steve’s flesh, hard enough to bruise anyone other than Captain America himself. Steve’s wide shoulders were pressed down against the pillows, his arms leveraging his lower body upwards, allowing Thor full reign of his ass. As Thor tugged Steve repetitively onto his cock he was transfixed by his partner’s expression. Steve’s eyes were heavy lidded, his eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks. Steve’s mouth was slack and open and his plush lips were slick. Thor leaned in for a hot opened mouth kiss, causing a full body groan from Steve as Thor’s dick was pressed in even deeper with the change of position. 

 

Pulling back once more, Thor paused in order to take in the beauty of Steve’s flushed and heaving form. He kept one hand gripped on Steve’s hip and with the other, he thumbed one of Steve’s nipples before pinching it and twisting slightly. Steve’s eyes rolled shut and his body flexed in answer to the touch. He moaned loudly and reached blindly for his lover, hazily hoping to spur Thor back into motion. 

 

“Thor…I want—“

 

“Anything you want of me is yours.” With these words, Thor pumped his hips, thrusting gently, keeping his dick mostly inside of Steve, massaging Steve’s sweet spot. 

 

Steve’s wrecked moans of pleasure made Thor’s belly tighten with want. 

 

“Tell me.” Thor’s voice was a low rumble.

 

“I want more. J—Jesus. More. _Harder_.” Steve’s voice faltered.

 

Thor pressed Steve’s body down onto the bed, guiding his legs around his hips in order to sustain the depth of his reach. Their bellies and chests, trapping Steve’s leaking dick, pressed together, slick and hot, and Thor plundered Steve’s mouth with his own. Steve’s hands slipped down Thor’s sides and across his ass, gripping and encouraging Thor to fuck him deeper. Thor raked back the loose strands of his hair as he interrupted the kiss, pulling back just enough to stare into his lover’s eyes. 

 

Wordlessly, Thor dragged a thick, blunt finger across Steve’s lower lip. Steve opened his mouth and accepted Thor’s finger. He bit down gently with his perfect teeth. 

 

“Get it nice and wet, my love.”

 

Steve sucked and licked, though he had not yet registered the purpose of the request. When Thor pulled his hand away he kissed Steve full on the lips again. He brought his hand down Steve’s body and stopped thrusting. He touched Steve’s stretched rim with his spit slicked finger and pressed. 

 

Steve balked and turned his face from Thor. 

 

“I can’t!” He keened as Thor persisted. 

 

“Yes you can, my love, I promise.” Thor sucked a trail down the side of Steve’s neck and down his chest to a nipple. 

 

Sucking on it, Thor hoped to distract Steve from any pain and, just as he knew it would, Steve’s body accommodated him. Steve couldn’t stop fidgeting and babbling nonsense as Thor’s finger slipped in next to his dick. Besides Steve’s spit, there was enough lubrication already easing the way that the added intrusion wasn’t more than a pleasant burn. 

 

Thor gently rocked his hips and his hand into Steve, murmuring words of reassurance against Steve’s feverish temple. For his part, Steve was barely conscious. Only the mighty Thor could reduce him to this febrile, incoherent, whimpering being. Steve was so full, the god filled his body and his heart so completely it was overwhelming. In fact, he was almost past the point of needing to come. His dick was flagging with the addition of Thor’s finger, not because it didn’t feel amazing but because…he felt complete. Utterly complete and content and his body didn’t quite know how to react. 

 

When Thor noticed this he frowned. It was as much for his pleasure as for Steve’s that he wanted to see Cap cream himself. 

 

“My love…stay with me.” 

 

Thor re-positioned himself so that he was able to continue rocking into Steve as before but this time he used his spare hand to re-awaken Steve’s erection. At first, overwhelmed as he was, Steve accepted the touch almost passively. Thor leaned in to drag his lips across Steve’s collar bone, and bit down as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pressure of Steve’s body and his own finger against his dick. He kept slowly thrusting his hips and his hand while he tentatively began to press a second finger into the small space. 

 

Steve gasped, an open mouthed smile curving his lips. “You’re going to kill me.”

 

Mouth still grazing Steve’s chest, Thor replied, “If that is so, I hope that it is a pleasurable death.”

 

With that he pressed his hand steadily forward until both of his fingers were fully seated inside Steve. Thor sat back, the better to view the mess he was making of Captain America and redoubled his efforts to jerk him off. The strangled, cut off sounds Steve was making made it almost seem as if he were in pain. But, Thor could feel Steve’s erection growing in his hand and knew his lover was alright. 

 

Steve had never had so much shoved up his ass before. He had never imagined that anything bigger than Thor’s sizable and otherworldly dick could fit. Yet here they were. Every thrust Thor made, sent a shock through Steve’s body, his limbs were tingling, his belly and thighs were taut and straining. He could feel the tidal wave that was about to come crashing through him. 

 

“Mm gonna Thor…I’m…”

 

“Please.” Thor murmured, a whine behind the word. 

 

He used his free hand to grip Steve’s hip again and stilled his other hand the better to thrust with a purposeful single-mindedness, hard and tight. The blunt, unending pressure continued to build inside Steve until finally, his vision whited out as he came and came and came. 

 

Thor collapsed against him, Steve’s warm come slicking their bellies, and inelegantly pulled his fingers out of Steve’s abused hole. Fisting the sheets on either side of Steve, Thor buried his face against Steve’ neck and shoulder, teeth biting as he fucked Steve harder than any other human could have borne. 

 

Tempted as he was to hold his breath against the onslaught, Steve forced himself to breath, though it came out in sharp gasps. He mustered up the strength to grip his thighs under the bend of his knees, the better to fully open himself up, to expose and widen his asshole to Thor’s delicious intrusion. He was dimly aware of the contrast between the breathy, needy gasps that were coming out of his mouth compared to Thor’s deep throated groans. 

 

“Steve…normally I can control it…I don’t want to hurt you.” Thor was rutting into him like an animal, Steve could barely believe he still had command over language. 

 

“You won’t.” Steve didn’t even know what Thor was trying to tell him but, it didn’t matter. He trusted him, completely. 

 

“It’s my….it’s…”

 

Thor was never able to get the words out as suddenly, he was coming, deep inside Steve. It was different from other times though. Thor’s whole body went tight and static-y. Steve tried to touch his chest but was literally shocked. That didn’t stop Thor from tucking Steve against him and rolling onto his back, forcing Steve to stay on top as blue crackling light danced across Thor’s skin. Thor tugged Steve down into a hot, filthy kiss and Steve thanked heaven the static shocks had subsided. Instead, his body was humming with electricity as Thor kissed him and held him and finally stopped coming. 

 

The sensation kept building inside Steve and it felt so good. He wrenched away from Thor’s embrace and sat up, Thor’s dick still hard inside him. He knew from experience, it would be a while before it started to soften. Steve’s stabilized himself with his fingertips against Thor’s sparking skin and began to fuck himself up and down on Thor’s dick. Steve was hard again, just like that and the electric hum inside him was roaring in his ears. He leaned back to brace himself better by grasping Thor’s thighs and lost himself in the barrage of sensations. He was fucking himself on Thor’s dick like a slut, his own heavy and hard dick set bouncing. A deep flush ran from his neck down to his chest. He could feel come leaking out of his ass, making a fucking mess but, he didn’t care. 

 

Thor could have easily passed out. Instead, he reached for his reserve strength and sat up. He held onto Steve’s sweat-slick, arching lower back. Steve threw his arms forward and gripped Thor’s shoulders and kept going. Consciously, this time, Thor sent a wave of heat lighting trembling through them both. Steve’s features contorted like he was experiencing the most delicious agony and with a shout, Steve came all over Thor’s chest and nipples and belly until he was, this time, truly spent. 

 

They collapsed back on the bed and Thor finally pulled out of Steve, causing more come to slid out between his thighs. They lie on their backs, side by side, their breath labored. Thor turned into Steve and kissed his jaw. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself. Are you hurt?”

 

Steve squeezed his legs together, feeling the after burn. “It’s ok. I’m ok.” He turned into Thor’s kiss, so that their lips touched. “Why the hell didn’t I know you could do that?”

 

“I haven’t lost control like that in a very long time.”

 

Steve smiled against Thor’s mouth before kissing him hard and bite-sucking on his lip. “I made you lose control.”

 

Thor flexed his fingers around the curve of Steve’s ribs. “You make me forget where I am and who I am until I’m nothing more than a wreaked entity put in this universe solely for pleasure. It is heavenly.”

 

Steve claimed Thor’s mouth again. “Yes, it is.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ficlet in a dark corner of my hard drive. I dusted it off but it's not polished by any means. Also, apparently I have a thing for characters losing control of their magic during sex :p


End file.
